uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Prestalyn railway station
0.362 | usage1213 = 0.362 | usage1314 = 0.363 | usage1415 = 0.349 | usage1516 = 0.349 | code = PRT | platforms = 2 | coordinates = | years = 1848 | events = 1st station opened | years1 = 1897 | events1 = current station opened | gridref = SJ063830 | dft_category = D }} Prestatyn railway station serves the town of Prestatyn in North Wales. It located on the North Wales Coast Line and was opened in 1848. The coming of the railway is credited with bringing prosperity to the town, which was an aspiring resort. The station is managed by Arriva Trains Wales and is served by their services from , and Manchester to Holyhead and Llandudno; also by Virgin Trains (West Coast) services to and from London Euston. History The first railway station in Prestatyn opened in 1848, when the Chester and Holyhead Railway reached the town. Later, the line became part on the London & North Western Railway, who quadrupled it through the town in 1897 and built the current station as part of the widening scheme. Although threatened with closure in the 1960s as part of the Beeching cuts, objections meant the station was reprieved. It has however reverted to double track operation, with the former fast line centre island platform the only one still in use. The station was also once the junction for a branch line to Dyserth - this was opened by the LNWR in 1869, initially for mineral traffic only. A passenger service was instituted in 1905 but lasted only until 1930, when it was withdrawn by the LMS. It remained open to serve a quarry at Dyserth until complete closure in 1973.Visit Prestatyn - Railway Line History Visit Prestatyn website; Retrieved 2009-03-23 Much of the old line is now used as a footpath.Dyserth-Prestatyn Railway www.dyserth.com; Retrieved 2009-03-23 In Autumn 2011 Prestatyn was the first of six stations in Wales to receive a new access footbridge and lift installed as part of Network Rail's national 'Access for All programme'.New footbridge installed www.networkrail.co.uk/Access_for_all/Prestatyn.aspx; Retrieved 2011-12-23 Services The hourly Manchester to Llandudno and Birmingham International/Cardiff to Holyhead services both call here, giving the station two trains each hour to Chester and Llandudno Junction. There are also six through trains each weekday to and from London. On Saturdays there are four trains to/from London.GB eNRT December 2015 Edition, Table 81 On Sundays there is an hourly service each way from mid-morning (to Holyhead westbound and Crewe eastbound) plus two through trains to London. |route=Arriva Trains Wales North Wales Coast Line|next= |col= }} |next= |route=Virgin Trains (West Coast) WCML North Wales branch |col= }} Gallery Image:Silver sandcastle sculpture, Prestatyn railway station (geograph 4031662).jpg|Sculpture at the station entrance by Denis O'Connor Sculpture Works Image:Prestatyn signal box (geograph 4031624).jpg|Prestatyn signal box Image:Footbridge ramp, Prestatyn railway station (geograph 4031666).jpg|Part of the new footbridge Image:Platform 1, Prestatyn railway station (geograph 4031654).jpg|On the platform References Further reading * External links Category:Railway stations in Denbighshire Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1848 Category:Railway stations closed in 1897 Category:Railway stations opened in 1897 Category:Railway stations served by Arriva Trains Wales Category:Railway stations served by Virgin Trains Category:Prestatyn